


Approval

by EmynIthilien



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Queen Shireen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynIthilien/pseuds/EmynIthilien
Summary: Queen Shireen wonders if her father would approve of her.





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Livejournal comment meme a couple years back (for the prompt "Queen Shireen has taken one of the members of her Queensguard as her lover"), so I thought I’d dust this off and let it see the light of day again. And Jon/Shireen always deserves more love :).

Queen Shireen wondered if her father would approve of her.

The Long Night, the White Walkers, Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons, and too long a winter had taken its toll on King Stannis Baratheon. Not ten years after saving the kingdom and winning the throne, he took sick with a wasting illness that slowly exhausted him. After all the pain and loneliness in his life, he died peacefully in his sleep with his much loved daughter and the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard by his side.

It had now been four years since Princess Shireen Baratheon, Lady of Dragonstone and Storm’s End, had ascended the Iron Throne. The realm was at peace in the fifth year of summer, and with any luck the season would linger for a few years more. She tried her best to be as just and as dutiful a queen as her father had taught her, and with her loyal Hand Lord Davos, a Small Council she trusted, and an upstanding Queensguard, things were progressing well.

And then there was the matter of her son.

Prince Steffon Baratheon had been born nine months after the death of her father. With his full head of black hair and deep blue eyes, there was no doubt that he was a Baratheon through and through. No one dared to question Shireen about the identity of her lover, and in fact most of the realm had trouble believing that she had had one to begin with. The High Septon even went so far as to claim that the Seven had blessed the serious and austere queen with a “maiden birth.” When Shireen had been tempted to tell the man that was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard, Lord Davos advised her smile and make a big show of praying the seven prayers for seven days in thanks. Her only true concern was that her son would be called a bastard instead of a prince, but she knew that a knight of her Queensguard would always be quick to defend her honor if the need arose—especially her knight with a white direwolf.

Ser Jon Snow had served her father ever since the Long Night had ended and the last White Walker had shattered. Having already died once, he was convinced by the king that his Night’s Watch vows had been fulfilled and that he was free to do whatever he wished with his second life. Shireen had liked him from the start, as Jon never laughed at her Greyscale scars. _I have many scars of my own_ , he had said. _Scars that are much more shameful_. Jon was also the first person who ever told her that she was beautiful: _You will never be physically beautiful, Princess, but you have a beautiful character. The realm sees you as serious and austere, but at your heart you’re very kind. A strong sense of justice runs through your veins much like it does your father, but unlike him you are not without mercy._

As the years went by, Jon had become her friend. Whenever his duties as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard allowed him, he would spend time with her, talking to her of anything and everything. Ghost adored her, and the direwolf always liked it when she scratched behind his ears. Such a gesture would oddly cause Jon to blush. It was unsurprising, really, when Shireen found herself in his arms shortly after her father’s death. Jon alone understood the magnitude of her grief, and he didn’t push her away—not when Shireen first pressed her lips to his, and not when Shireen led him to her chambers and asked him to do more than just kiss her back.

_Yes_ , thought Shireen as she watched Jon pick up their son and toss him in the air to his obvious delight. _Father would certainly approve._


End file.
